


Our Piece of Paradise

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: When Crowely's and Aziraphale's daughter, Eloa showing symptoms of being sick her fathers fear the worst. Luckily Aziraphale knows just the angel to call to help her.Gabriel is none to pleased to being dragged into this drama. But he will support his mate no matter what - even if means playing nice with these two.





	Our Piece of Paradise

Crowley paced hissing to himself. Aziraphale watched him as rocked their daughter with his foot. Her fluffy grey wings lay relaxed on her back.

"Crowley you're worrying about nothing. It's probably just a cold."

Crowley spun to look at him, his yellow eyes looking particularly golden in his rage.

"Angels don't get colds Aziraphale. This has to be a punishment from Her Herself. Of course she couldn't allow us to be happy. Not after we -"

"Eloa will be fine."

Aziraphale said sharply giving him a pointed look and casting his eyes to their daughter. She had begun to stir uneasily at Crowley's raised tone.

Crowley sighed and closed his eyes, mentally counting to 100.

"Alright, fine. Say it's a cold. You really trust this Harviel to look at her? We have healers too you know."

Aziraphale gave him an exasperated look.

"Darling, he is a renowned healer, he is also supposed to be amazing with fledglings. I wouldn't allow anyone to see our daughter I didn't trust, you know this."

Crowley muttered a curse and fell into one of the armchairs.

"Still, Gabriel's mate? You sure this isn't some ploy to take her away?"

Aziraphale was about to answer when there was the sound of wings. He stood, mentally making the bassent rock on its own.

Two angels stood before them. Gabriel is his crisp suit and next to him Harviel. A bit taller than Aziraphale had assumed he would be but still shorter than Gabriel. Reaching only to his shoudlers.

His blue eyes were looking at Eloa rather than the two grown angels before him. The bangs of his jet black hair was pushed to one side.

He made a motion to go toward their daughter, only for Gabriel to grab his wrist.

"Now, I don't agree with this. But since the Almighty hasn't said anything I'm going to let it slide. Besides, our plans have been delayed, not stopped."

Harviel gave Gabriel an unimpressed look.

"Moon, we get it. Now can I go to the fledgling?"

Crowley snickered trying to cover it with his hand. Aziraphale shot him a reproachful look.

"Crowley!"

"What? A healer is able to cow the great archangel Gabriel! That isn't funny to you?"

Gabriel gave Crowley a cool glance. He slid his hand down, lacing his fingers with Harviel's.

"I can make Harviel not look at her you know? She technically is half Fallen even if she hasn't been sentenced."

The yet was implied. Aziraphale and Crowley both tensed. Harviel tried not to roll his eyes. Gabriel couldn't actually make him do anything even if he liked to think otherwise.

Gabriel finally smiled and pulled Harviel's knuckles to his lips, giving them a chaste kiss. Harviel gave him a soft, reassuring smile. He would be fine. Yes Crowley was Fallen, but Aziraphale still hadn't, not technically. They wouldn't risk harming him if it meant hurting their daughter in the long run. Harviel moved away from Gabriel and toward the fledgling. He cooed at her softly kneeling down to pull her into his arms. He held for a bit first, admiring her. He was also looking to see if she was alert and focused. She followed his fingers, laughing as she was tickled.

Gabriel smiled softly watching Harviel work. He always loved to watch him work, he was amazing.

He moved to sit down on the couch and snapped some angelic wine that he poured into a glass.

Crowley raised his eyebrows at him.

"You're staying?"

"Course, you think I'd allow my mate to be alone with you both?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. Aziraphale gave him a sheepish look before he turned back to watching Harviel work.

Finally Harviel set her down on the ground making her crawl to him. He miralced some angelic toys as well, watching as she played with them and moved around to catch a flying star.

"She is alert, appears healthy, but I see what you were saying Aziraphale. Her eyes are a bit cloudy and her body feels a bit warmer than it should."

Aziraphale began to wring his hands.

"Is - is - are we being punished?"

The room went still. Gabriel's brow furrowed. He had never much cared for children. Not after that whole Jesus incident. But now with fledglings of his own...if anything happened to his sons...he suppressed a shiver. He didn't know what he would do with himself. He hoped for their sake it wasn't a punishment. He may not like them both, hell, he loathed them. But he wouldn't wish the death of a child on them.

Harviel finally shook his head and looked up at them both.

"No, I- I've seen it before, albeit not as severe. It happens when one of the parents are weaker,"

He looked at Crowley who stared at him with hard challenging eyes.

"You are not connected to the Host Crowley, you aren't-"

"I know, I remember becoming a Fallen. What's your point?"

Gabriel's grip on his glass tightened. Child or not, Crowley better learn to hold his tongue. Or he was going to find his daughter one father short.

"This is what happens to those who try to have a child. It happens in Heaven too. Albeit more among Galaerii than with those of higher ranks, like Aziraphale."

Crowley nodded slowly, taking in the information. Galaerii were the lowest rung of angels in Heaven - the foot soldiers, the first wave of defense in times of war. They also were the weakest. At least when compared with a Principality like Aziraphale, or a Archangel like Gabriel. Harviel himself was born into a Higher Heavens family. Only one or two notches below Aziraphale. Though he had sone advantages being Gabriel's mate.

"Is - is there a cure? Anything we should worry about? Will she get -"

"Angel."

Crowley said softly, he stood a hand going to touch his shoulder. Aziraphale closed his mouth, he seemed to relax at the touch.

"I don't see why she shouldn't get better. Though usual treatment is exposure to more angels, to be in the higher Heavens for a time -"

"No, absolutely not."

Crowley cut in. Harviel sighed and stood holding Eloa in his arms.

"I was going to suggest Aziraphale come with us. It won't be for long, maybe a couple of weeks? I would bring some children here but I doubt Gabriel would allow that."

All eyes turned to Gabriel. He put his drink down and rubbed his hands as he hunched forward in thought.

"You're thinking our sons could help?"

"She just needs a stronger connection to Heaven, or the very least to the h=Host. If she has that she should be fine. It's worked before."

Harviel said before he looked down at Eloa cooing at her. Gabriel hummed in thought. This could work in his favor. He didn't trust either of them not to meddle in affairs. He could keep an eye on them this way and hopefully keep Eloa from becoming a Fallen like Crowley.

"Alright. Harvie can you come here a minute?"

Harviel nodded. He gave Eloa back to Crowley who held her close and kissed her forehead. Aziraphale leaned over Crowley's shoulder cooing at her.

"What is it love?"

Harviel asked coming to sit next to Gabriel a few feet away.

"You remember how we both thought it best the boys have some time free of the stress of Heaven?"

Harviel nodded.

"What if this is how? I mean I could keep any eye on them. Potentially save Eloa from becoming a Fallen. And the boys and us could get a bit of a break from Heaven."

Harviel nodded, his fingers played with of the bracelets on his wrist. It was a colorful mix of sea glass and beads. One of their sons Zerachiel had made it for him in daycare.

"That could work, it would be nice to get away. Does it have to be here though? In the city?"

Gabriel shook his head.

"No, I'm going to find someplace in the country, far from anyone where we can relax. Hopefully near a lake."

Harviel nodded. He suddenly frowned.

"What about Michael? What if she says no?"

Gabriel shrugged and kissed his forehead.

"I'm an archangel, I can do what I want. She can't say anything."

Harviel nodded, he leaned against him for the moment.

"Thank you for making an effort with them."

He nodded in the direction of Aziraphale and Crowley who were now sitting on the floor, watching as Eloa crawled on her stomach.

"Of course, it makes you happy. That's all that matters."

Harviel could feel his face get warm. He kissed Gabriel quickly on the lips and returned to the small family. He spoke to them, making plans to come again tomorrow with his younger son. Phanuel was now 4, but was more subdued than his older brothers. He would be a good angel for Eloa to get exposed to first.

Crowley nodded, his hand reached out and Harviel and he and shook on it. Harviel smiled as Crowley spoke to him softly, thanking him for coming all this way, and offering to help.

Once Gabriel and Harviel had left Aziraphale and Crowley sat on the floor watching as their daughter played in between them.

"You think this will work?"

Aziraphale said softly looking at their Eloa. Crowley took his hand and squeezed.

"Like you said, Harviel is the best healer in Heaven. I trust his judgment, even if he mated with Gabriel."

Crowley smirked as Aziraphale giggled. It had been too long since he saw Aziraphale become this carefree.

"I'm sorry you know. You - I don't blame you if you regret feeling -"

" _ **I don't**_."

Crowley looked up and leaned backward. He hadn't seen Aziraphale this angry since Egypt.

"I don't regret a moment of out time together Crowley. She will be fine, and hopefully one day will be able to have siblings as well. Now, enjoy our daughter, I don't want to hear anymore of that talk."

Crowley smiled softly as he ducked his head. He sometimes forgot that Aziraphale though abhorring violence and war, was still a powerful angel in his own right.

He kissed his cheek.

"Yes Angel."


End file.
